A common practice in the beverage industry is to print information under the closure (such as a cap) of a beverage container as part of a contest, promotion, or other type of game. However, a consumer of the beverage is typically given only one chance to win the contest or promotion because there is typically only a single code or symbol printed within the closure. Once the consumer removes the closure and reveals the code, no further interaction may occur between the consumer and the product, or with the manufacturer of the product.
The limited space on a label of the beverage container also poses challenges for the manufacturer to convey details of the game or promotion to the consumer. Once mandatory information such as product name, logos, bar codes, ingredients, nutritional information, and the like are placed on the label, little space is left to convey game or contest information to the consumer. Thus, manufacturers often resort to printing an additional piece of literature that must be placed in proximity to the beverage in stores.